New World
by xxgiannastylesxx
Summary: Zaria Claire is a very powerful witch with the power of 5 witches at age 16. She leaves New Orleans to restart her life away from the supernatural in Mystic Falls. Enter the Salvatore's they both instantly like the witch, what might happen?
1. Chapter 1

New World

By: Gianna Rosa

Chapter 1

"Marcel, I'll be fine. I'm staying with a friend." I told my 'guardian' Marcel as I began packing my bag heading back to my birth home. Mystic Falls.

"I know Z, I'm just worried. What if the witches find you?" He asks scared for my life. When the witches were sacrificing innocent girls for the harvest by slitting there throats, Marcel was there in time to save me, but not my twin sister Davina.

I got all the power of the other 3 girls sacrificed including my best friends Monique. I was very, very powerful before I go the other girls power, more powerful than any other witch in New Orleans.

Since then the witches have been trying to get me to complete the harvest, which I wont do. "They wont." I say zipping up my suitcase I'm taking leaving some things in the attic of St. Ann's church for when I come back.

Marcel sighed and nodded, helping finish packing up my things. I smiled wondering what everyone was doing back home in the Falls. It is going to be better there no creepy blood rituals, no witches, or vampires, or werewolves. I'll be almost normal.

After I finished everything including saying goodbye to my dead sister, and a vampire Marcel turned named Josh. I gave Marcel a big hug, wiping a few stray tears away.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Z." Marcel whispered in my ear and i squeezed him tighter which probably felt like a normal hug.

"I'm going to miss you to Marcel." I pulled away and gave him a smile, pulling my suitcase onto the private plane. Marcel's orders of course, just to be sure im safe. I sit down in my seat picking at the lace at the bottom of my white dress.

I sigh looking out the window, this is it. New Life away from the crazy supernatural, a new me. Which means no using magic, at all.


	2. Chapter 2

*Zaria's POV*

I finally landed in Mystic Falls, I streached my arms them feeling sore from the postion she had been in while she slept on the plane.

I got my suitcases out of the plane, walking out to be greeted by the piolt. He grabbed mmy bags carring them out to the car, Marcel had ordered.

"Thank you." I smile at the piolt getting into the car. After a while we finally past the _'Welcome,To Mystic Falls'_ sign.

Another 20 minutes pass and we finally pull into y best friend Elena's house. Elena and I were best friends since I was born. When I was 8 my dad died and I was forst to go to New Orleans with my other. Who is now dead.

Elena was more than willing to let me stay with her and Jeremy along with her Aunt Jenna, seeing as her parents past away.

We made it to Elena's house and I quickly thanked the driver, grabbing my bags and heading to the front door. I male about my age opened the door, who I quickly came to see Jeremy.

"Wow, Zaria is that you?" He asks shocked and I nodded and hugged him smiling.

"Jer, whos at the door?" Elena yelled coming closer, once she saw me she ran over and hugged me.

"I missed you so much." Elena says.

"I missed you too." I replied letting go of her.

I walked into the house to see Jenna in the kitchen cooking, and Elena dragged me upstairs before I could say anything to her.

"Okay this is your room." Elena says opening th door to a room, it was an average size a bit bigger tahn the spance that I had in the attic. There was a bed in the middle of two windows, a desk, a dresser, a closet. Usual things in the room, the walls were painted a light blueish color that could also pass off for grayish purple. Its was carpeted and had a bathroom attached to it.

"Thanks, Elena." I smile at her and put mmy suitcases onto the bed.

"No problem, comme down when your ready." SHe smiles and leaves me to unpack. I start with my clothes putting away all of my dresses and shirts I should hang up. Then onto the things I put i mmy drawers like pants, shorts, tanktops, tshirts and tehn I put away my shoes and jackets.

Then I put my bathroo stuff away which includes makeup and hair products which isnt a lot since I never went anywhere.

After I finished packing I walked downstairs into the kitchen where Elena sat with Jeremy and Jenna.

"Hi." I say standing there akwardly.

"Hey, come sit down." Jenna says and I do so, I sit down in a chair where Jenna had laid my food down.

"Thanks." I smile and thank her for the food.

We sat eating in silence for a while, it was kind of akward seeing as I havent seen them in a very long time.

"So what was it like in New Orleans?" Jeremy asks.

What do I tell them, I am a witch and harnest a lot of dead witches power and now the psyco witches want to slit my throat to complete some blood ritual. NO.

"Umm, it was fine. Lots of festivals, and partys." I say.

"Cool, so why did you want to move back to town?" Jenna questions.

"I just wanted to come home." That wasnt a complete lie, I did want to come back to Mystic Falls.

After the rest of dinner I went up to my new room, not wanting anymore chitchat for today. I sat on the white blancket on the bed, and I sighed playing with my vervain braclet, just in case. You never know.


End file.
